


Ва-банк

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Russian, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку кажется, что карма редкая сука по отношению к нему, потому что никакого другого нормального объяснения всему, что с ним происходит, нет. Он старательно избавляется от канимы на собственной террории - к нему наведывается стая альф. Он разбирается с альфами и отправляется вместе со своими бетами зализывать раны - в местных лесах заводится снежный человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ва-банк

Дереку кажется, что карма редкая сука по отношению к нему, потому что никакого другого нормального объяснения всему, что с ним происходит, нет. Он старательно избавляется от канимы на собственной террории - к нему наведывается стая альф. Он разбирается с альфами и отправляется вместе со своими бетами зализывать раны - в местных лесах заводится снежный человек.

Гребанный йети. В гребанном Бейкон-Хиллз. Это просто не могло стать еще лучше.

Дерек научился воспринимать все как нечто само собой разумеещееся, но даже он не был готов к подобному.

Что произошло? О, Дерек может рассказать на примере математических неизвестных. Субъект С влюблен в субъекта В, которая в свою очередь встречается с субъектом А. Все идеально и привычно ровно до того момента, пока в уравнение полным ходом не врезается субъект D, у которого могут быть некие чувства к субъекту C. И субъект D довольно взрослый, чтобы признать их наличие, но не настолько смелый, чтобы с ними что-то делать.

Поэтому субъект D, как и подобает любому зрелому человеку, обвиняет во всем карму и старается себя ничем не выдать.

Конечно же, ничего не получается.

*

Стайлз не может нормально есть. Капли соуса на подбородке и щеках, даже на носу, и он не тянется за салфетками, вовсе нет. Стайлз слизывает все,  
до чего может дотянуться, языком.

И Дерек застывает в дверном проеме, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Это действительно отвратительно (Лора приучила Дерека к аккуратности). И это действительно завораживает.

Эрика толкает ногу Айзека и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд делает огромные глаза, кивая в сторону Дерека. Бойд делает вид, что происходящее его не волнует, хотя и считает, что получил достаточную психологическую травму, когда в детстве без стука зашел в спальню родителей. Не хватало только следить за тем, как их, между прочим, альфа ведет себя как влюбленный персонаж диснеевского мультика, даром что слюну не пускает.

Эрика поставила сорок баксов на то, что Дерек сорвется в течении ближайших пяти недель и любой намек на выигрыш воспринимала слишком близко к сердцу.

\- Удивительно, как среди волков ты единственный ешь, точно животное, - притворно сокрушается Питер, протягивая руку к лицу Стайлза, и тот сразу отшатывается в сторону, бормоча проклятия.

Дерек разом стряхивает с себя оцепенение, точно пес воду и подозрительно оглядывает стаю.

Питер удовлетворенно наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз быстро собирает вещи в рюкзак, и на прощание почти нежно приобнимает его за плечи, отчего тот пулей вылетает за порог.

Питер поставил сотню на полгода и сделает все, что от него потребуется, чтобы выиграть. Даже если это накличет на него гнев молодой волчицы.

*

\- Серьезно? - Айзек присаживается рядом, перебивая Эрику на полуслове. - Ты серьезно это сейчас?

Вместо ответа она ласково треплет Айзека по волосам, сжимая пальцы в кулак так, что тот удивленно скулит. 

\- Я считаю, - с каждым словом она все сильнее выпускает когти в его скальп, - Стайлз должен понять, что Дерек хороший парень. Сильная стая сильна лишь вместе.

\- Это становится слишком странным даже для вас, - говорит Стайлз подозрительно. - Надеюсь, под единством стаи ты не подразумеваешь оргии?

Эрика сама не выдерживает - бьет Стайлза ладонью по затылку и обзывает придурком. Стайлз в долгу не остается и использует слово "истеричка", и уже минуту спустя они самозабвенно переругиваются, получая от этого какое-то непонятное Айзеку удовольствие.

Хуже только тогда, когда они начинают спорить о комиксах.

*

Дерек считает непростительным то, сколько удовольствия от ситуации в целом получает Питер. Примерно как в детстве, когда тот впервые застал его с порно-журналом и весь вечер рассказывал, смахивая воображаемые слезы гордости, что мальчик стал совсем взрослым. Мама была единственной, кто не смеялся над красным от смущения Дереком, но даже она с трудом сдерживалась улыбку.

\- Ты можешь пробираться к нему по ночам и ставить на нем засосы, - с самым серьезным видом предлагает Питер, и Дереку хочется отправить его в могилу повторно. - Чтобы все знали, что самка альфы уже занята.

Кто-то из троицы бет шумно фыркает от смеха, но когда Дерек мгновенно переводит на них тяжелый взгляд, все трое выглядят скучающе.

\- Не говори о нем, как о самке, - Дерек морщится на последнем слове. - Потому что это выводит происходящее на новый уровень неловкости.

\- Секс это совершенно естественно, но если хочешь, я с удовольствием расскажу тебе тонкости процесса.

Дереку даже не хочется огрызаться - он просто роняет голову на ладони и молится, чтобы на город напала какая-нибудь сверхъестественная хрень.

*

\- Заклятие правды? Заклятие долбанной правды? - рычит Дерек на Дитона, но тот даже не морщится, глядя на него с таким пониманием, что выть хочется. - Почему именно оно?

\- Вероятность была ничтожна мала, - говорит Дитон, и Дереку чудится улыбка в его словах. - Думаю, тебе просто очень везет.

\- Дерек, - сладко выводит рядом Эрика, - а кого из нас ты любишь больше всех?

\- Стайлза, - бряцает Дерек и морщится, когда встречает взгляд Скотта. Тот смотрит с каким-то осознанием, и Дереку от этого становится совсем не по себе.

\- Ты меня ненавидишь? - спрашивает Скотт на выходе из ветлечебницы и ведет плечами, когда на них налетает порыв холодного ветра. 

Дереку хочется ответить утвердительно.

\- Нет, - выплевывает он вместо этого и жаждет откусить себе язык. - Ты похож на моего кузена, и я отношусь к тебе как к брату, даже если ты этого не хочешь.

И хуже быть не может - Скотт широко улыбается и лезет обниматься, да еще и пахнет при этом чистой радостью. Словно Дерек сказал действительно правильную вещь.

\- Стайлз прав. Ты большой добряк, пусть и со склонностью к внезапному насилию. 

\- Ну спасибо.

\- И я даже пойду против кодекса бро и не скажу, что у Стайлза появился поклонник.

Дереку хочется придушить маленького засранца, сославшись на склонность к проявлению внезапного насилия. Его останавливает только то, что Стайлз расстроится.

\- Ты думаешь о том, чтобы убить меня?

\- Да.

\- Но ты этого никогда не сделаешь?

\- Да.

Проклятье.

*

\- Тебе не повезло, - победно ухмыляется Стайлз, слизывая текущую из разбитого носа кровь. - Дерек не так сильно обо мне заботится, чтобы рисковать собственной...

Именно этот момент Дерек выбирает, чтобы выбить дверь как в каком-то крутом боевике. Он останавливается на мгновение, чтобы принюхаться.

От запаха крови Стайлза в голове со щелчком перегорает какой-то предохранитель и волк с хрустом рвется наружу, желая разорвать того, кто покусился на Стайлза.

\- Вот дерьмо, - с чувством произносит Стайлз и расплывается в сумасшедшей улыбкой. - Ко мне, мальчик, защити мою поруганную честь.

Огромное черное чудище клацает челюстью в ответ.

*

\- Я даже не думал, что ты придешь, - тараторит Стайлз по пути в машину, пока Дерек отчаянно завидует волкам из фильма про влюбленного вампира - им не приходится страдать от отсутствия запасного комплекта одежды и выслушивать высокие оценки Эрики по поводу отличной задницы. - Ты весь такой вуху, и они такие - сдаемся, о великий, не убивай нас, не ешь нас, вот твой человек. Кстати, почему похищают именно меня?

Эрика и Айзек многозначительно переглядываются, но все веселье им портит Бойд.

\- Блядь, - говорит он, привлекая всеобщее внимание. - Да наш альфа по тебе сохнет, и это видят все - даже приезжие охотники - кроме тебя.

Стайлз коротко хохочет, точно услышал самую смешную шутку, а потом переводит взгляд на замершего на месте Дерека. На голого Дерека.

\- Даже Скотт, - добавляет Бойд с мстительностью человека, вынужденного молчать слишком долго.

До машины они добираются в такой тишине, что в чувствительных ушах звенит от напряжения.

*

Стайлз лезет целоваться со всем энтузиазмом семнадцати лет.

\- Серьезно? - выдыхает он прямо в рот Дерека. - Даже Скотт? Если ты так стеснялся, мог написать мне записку, ну знаешь. "я тебе нравлюсь? да/нет". Я же мужчина действий.

Дерек недовольно стонет и откидывает голову назад. Момент безнадежно испорчен, романтики ни на йоту.

\- Тебе повезло, что я такой крутой.

\- Невероятно, - соглашается Дерек, и сарказм в его голосе практически незаметен.

* 

Эрика срывает банк.


End file.
